


Trust

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Long Time Friends, Smut and Fluff, awe look at them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: How far does Lapis’s trust go?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 80





	Trust

Lapis trusted Peridot.

Through their entire lives they’ve known each other and she can always rely on the little nerd to give her solid input on situations. Trusted her with Peridot talking her into taking art classes, trusted her on her opinion to adopt the little corgi pup that lays across her bed every night. Even trusted her on helping her out when her parents kicked her out for being a lesbian.

The one time she didn’t trust her best friends advice was when a 6 foot brute with muscles walked into her life.

Jasper was abusive, that became apparent when they had their first argument. It was over what Lapis felt for the little nerd. Jasper kept accusing her of cheating and Lapis always denied it, but the side glances Lapis would throw in Peridot’s way and the overly enthusiastic giggles she would give when Peridot would tell her a really corny joke weren’t ignored. 

Thus led to their first fight and Lapis’s first punch from Jasper.

Two years she stood by her. Two years of Peridot’s silent pleading for Lapis to leave her and find someone else better. Two years... without her best friend.

So she stands in the pouring rain. Pumpkin with a leash, a backpack full of clothes, and the newest bruise evident on her rib cage under her shirt. Getting ready to apologize and beg forgiveness from Peridot was going to be hard, but Lapis had to do it. She had no where else to go. 

Lapis pauses, her knuckles just barely touching the wooden door. Her heart was racing. What would Peridot say to her? Would she order that Lapis vacate the premises or she will call the police? Will she welcome her back with open arms? So many questions swarmed throughly her mind. Finally, after a moment to catch her breath, she knocked on the door.

Moments passed when the door finally swung open. There she stood. Peridot, finally growing into her born gender appearance with a slim figure, curves that made Lapis hold her breath, cleavage showing from under a t-shirt with their mutual favorite soap opera, blond hair thrown in every direction, and bright green eyes staring back in complete utter shock.

“L..Lapis, is that you,” Peridot said.

Lapis didn’t say a word. Instead she collapsed into the girls’ arms, turning into a sobbing mess.

“You were right,” Lapis sobbed into her shoulder.

Peridot stood frozen for a second before pulling Lapis and pumpkin inside. Shutting the door, Peridot began to lightly pat her back as her sobs continued on.

“L...let’s go to the couch,” Peridot said.

She received a small nod and Peridot led them both to the living room. Taking their seat, Peridot releases pumpkin so she can get used to her surroundings as they talked.

“What happened,” Peridot asked.

A few moments passed before Lapis was only sniffling.

“I left Jasper,” she finally replied.

“Why,” Peridot seemed genuinely shock, but Lapis knew she wasn't.

“She beat me,” Lapis whispered.

She glanced down at Peridot’s free hand to see it clenched. She takes it into her grasp and touches Peridot’s hand to her face.

“That CLOD! I knew this would happen!”

Peridot jolted up, surprising Lapis. Peridot began pacing the living room, her hands running through her hair as she began to rant about Jasper. Lapis wasn’t listening. She was too busy staring at the nerd to even hear what she said.

“LAPIS,” Peridot spoke above her usual tone.

Lapis snapped out of it and looked at her. Peridot sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I knew this was going to happen and it’s my fault for not doing something sooner,” Peridot said, deflated.

“It’s not though,” Lapis said softly.” I didn’t listen to you when you told me the possibility. I should have trusted you.”

“But the fact that I still let it happen,” Peridot growled.

Lapis shakes her head and stands. She wraps her arms around Peridot.

“It’s my fault. You never led me astray with your judgement and the one time I didn’t trust you it went wrong,” she said softly.

“All those years we lost because I didn’t put more effort,” Peridot whimpered. The tears starting to flow from her eyes.

“It’s over,” Lapis whispered.

They stood for a while, just holding each other before Peridot spoke again.

“We should probably get you out of those wet clothes. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

Lapis nodded and Peridot led her to the bathroom. She brought a fresh towel for her and some dry clothes to change into. Once she was gone, Lapis began to strip off the soaked clothes, wincing when she touched the deeply purple bruise on her stomach.

Taking a shower ran the possibility of Lapis collapsing and calling for help, so she settled on taking a bath instead. After filling the bathtub, she sunk down into the warm water, more tears began to flow. Another sob escaped her lips and hugged herself tightly, shaking profoundly. 

Peridot could hear her through the door, every sound making her heart clench even more. Also knowing one of the reasons why she was so against Lapis being with Jasper made her think sickly towards herself. When they met as children, they immediately hit it off and as the years went by Peridot began to realize the growing romantic feelings for her longtime friend. When Jasper came into the picture, she tried to woo Lapis enough to where the bluenette would forget about the big brute and watching Jasper interact with others made it easier to see just how much of a monster she truly was.

Lapis slowly began to ignore her warnings, feigning that Peridot didn’t know Jasper like Lapis did and when Peridot realized she was in too deep, she accepted defeat. The girl that held her heart for so long was gone and she thought that Lapis would never come back.

It was shocking to say the least to see Lapis standing on her doorstep after the couple of years they haven’t talked and seeing Lapis so broken and defeated made Peridot want to fight Jasper until she inevitably killed her in rage.

Twenty minutes passed when Lapis finally managed the strength to rise from the tub. Her hair soaked, but washed and she gently dressed herself in the dry clothes Peridot gave her. She brushed her hair while staring at her reflection. Swollen eyes, sunken face, and the slight bruise forming on her cheek from Jasper slapping her. Lapis didn’t want to cry again so she willed herself to not shed a tear. She left the bathroom and joined Peridot in the kitchen where she was brewing fresh coffee and a steaming cup sat on the counter waiting for her.

The two of them took their seats.

“ Do you want to tell me what happened,” Peridot said softly.

Lapis shook her head. She knew that if she began talking, the tears would flow again.

“Well if you want to talk, you can. I’m not going anywhere,” Peridot said.

Lapis was grateful for that. Grateful to have Peridot whom she pushed aside years ago. Grateful to have her best friend back.

A warmth blossomed in Lapis’s chest, flushing her face. 

Was Peridot just that, a friend? Or did Lapis forget that title long before Jasper?

Time will tell.


End file.
